


Checkmate

by Max_Riemelts_Me



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Questionable ethics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Riemelts_Me/pseuds/Max_Riemelts_Me
Summary: Wolfgang Bogdanow is an elusive drugs and arms supplier. He is King of the most infamous crime family in Berlin, and he has extended his kingdom to the U.S. Will Gorski is the fresh-faced FBI agent assigned to the career-making case.With Will's superiors breathing down his neck, friendships are made and lost, secrets are revealed, and the lines start to blur as the sting operation goes awry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @hellsinki this is for you as promised. I know I took forever, but I hope you approve anyway <3
> 
> Thank you PreRaphaelites for the beta and the guidance. I'm in uncharted territory here and I'd be lost without you.
> 
> Dear reader, any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

FBI agent Will Gorski was sweating as he struggled to meet his supervisor’s eyes across the latter’s desk. Will wanted nothing more than to loosen the stifling tie and take off the restricting jacket, but doing either would have given him away.

He needed to stay sharp and focused and the suffocating suit and tie didn’t help.

Will knew what this meeting was about. He had thought of valid answers to the questions he was certain he was about to be asked, except all said answers evaporated from his brain under his boss’s cold, intense stare.

When Will first joined the bureau he was ecstatic. It was a dream come true, but then he noticed the sympathetic looks people gave him when they learned who he’d be working under.

Milton “Whispers” Brandt was a legend. No one could deny that he was one of the best, but his legendary record came with a formidable attitude. The man never lost his composure under any kind of circumstances. No matter the situation, his tone remained the same: careful, calculated, and most importantly, so disconcertingly quiet; hence the nickname. He never gave away what he thought or how he felt. He allowed no mistakes and accepted no excuses. That was the kind of man Will answered to. That was the man about to question Will about the biggest fuck up in his budding career. He was about to be questioned about Wolfgang Bogdanow, the head of the Bogdanow Kingdom.

********

_(Three months earlier.)_

_Whispers dropped a heavy file on Will’s desk, startling him, before saying, “Big case, Agent Gorski. Huge case actually. Go through the file then come to my office to discuss it.”_

_Will cleared his throat, “Sure, sir, but if it’s such a huge case, why am I being assigned to it?” Will asked, then wilted under Whisper’s cold gaze and explained, “It’s just that you told me I won’t be handling anything major for at least two years because I, and I quote, will certainly fuck up anything I touch before that, sir.”_

_“Fresh blood, Agent Gorski,” Whispers explained mechanically, “We need someone on this that the Bogdanow family hasn’t dealt with before. Someone they’re not familiar with.” Will was about to open his mouth to ask another question when he was interrupted, “Am I done explaining my decisions to you? Are you done questioning me?”_

_“I’ll read the file right away, Sir,” Will answered hurriedly._

_“Fuck!” Will said under his breath as soon as Milton walked out of earshot. He was familiar with the case. Everyone in his division was. The biggest arms and drugs supplier in the US with ties to cities worldwide._

_After the passing of Sergei Bogdanow under suspicious circumstances, his nephew Wolfgang, who was actually rumoured to be the one to end Sergei’s life quite gruesomely, took over the family business and started expanding it. He was the reason the family’s criminal activities became of interest to the FBI as well as why they had nothing solid on him to make a move. He was clever, elusive, and connected to the right people. Will would have admired him, if Wolfgang wasn’t a criminal selling weapons and drugs on American soil._

_Will groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. It was a career-making case, the kind of opportunity one just couldn’t pass up on. However, from where Will stood, and knowing what he knew, the case was an even higher risk for him than it could have been to anyone else. He often wondered what sort of fluke that got him where he was now because if someone had done their job right, Will would not have been the one handling this case, he would not have even been an FBI agent in the first place. Will wasn’t particularly a religious man, but he prayed that the secret he had buried deep and kept from everyone never saw the light._

_********_

“Do you remember what your job was in regards to the Bogdanow case, Agent Gorski?” Whispers asked, derision dripping from every syllable.

“Infiltration, Sir. Surveillance, monitoring, and reporting my findings,” Will answered briefly.

“Alone?”

“No, in coordination with Agent Marks from the DEA.”

“Hm,” Milton said, pursing his lips. “Walk me through everything you’ve done for this case since day one,” Milton instructed.

“It’s all in my reports, Sir,” Will was sweating bullets, but managed to keep his voice even, “I’m certain if they were lacking in any way, you would have pointed that out, Sir.”

All Will received in lieu of a response was silence and a fixed stare that left him no room to wiggle, a look that left no room for negotiation.

********

_(Three months earlier.)_

_“Good morning! I’m Will Smith,” Will said to the receptionist at Bogdanow Constructions headquarters, cringing internally at how idiotic the name sounded, “I’m here for the administrative assistant job. It’s my first day.”_

_“Of course. Please take a seat,” the receptionist said cheerfully, pointing towards the lush blue couches behind Will. If she found his name hilarious, she gave no indication, “Someone will be right with you.”_

_Will nodded, “Thanks.”_

_Will dropped onto one of the couches, consciously trying to not sit too straight. He rolled his eyes recalling Whispers’ words after he handed him his fake credentials, “Good thing you have a young, unremarkable face. No man your age would be caught dead doing an administrative job.”_

_Will sighed and shook his head, staring at his shoes. He was told he looked younger than his age when he was clean-shaven and styled his hair a certain way, but he was surely never told he looked unremarkable. The asshole._

_“Mr. Smith?” a female voice interrupted his thoughts. Will looked up to see a young woman with platinum blonde hair smiling down at him. “I’m Riley. I’m an admin assistant here and I’ve been assigned to be your mentor.”_

_Will stood and shook her hand returning the smile, “Will, please.” Riley had such an open and sweet smile that Will, for a brief moment, felt at ease._

_“Hi, Will. It’s nice to meet you. Follow me, please,” Riley said before she turned to lead the way to the door leading to the elevators. She then handed over a temporary visitor card to Will. “I’ll make sure you get a permanent one later today. This one expires in six hours,” she explained as she touched her own access card to the panel by the door with Will following suit._

_The orientation didn’t take long. Will, however, took notice of entrances and exits, committed to memory who did what. Riley introduced him to the managers of the area he’d be assisting, and his suspicions over how tedious and infuriating the job would be were confirmed. Spending his days printing documents, reserving meeting rooms, taking meeting minutes, organising office parties, and team building activities were not what he imagined his first sting operation would entail. Will sighed as he sat at his desk and reminded himself of the bigger picture, of the reason why he was where he was. He considered being introduced to Bogdanow’s personal assistant to be the achievement of the day because absolutely nothing of value took place in the remaining hours until close of business._

_Over the next two weeks Will established a routine that enabled him to familiarise himself with as many people as possible. He socialised with employees of various departments in the numerous smoking areas scattered around the building, made his morning coffee at a different station every couple of days, and tried to befriend as many of the company’s personal assistants as possible. Most were amiable and willing to chat except for one: Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow’s personal assistant. She was polite and reserved and somewhat shy, but she was cautious whenever Bogdanow was mentioned and gave nothing away. She was the toughest one to crack._

_When Will learned that she was originally from Mumbai and a devout Hindu, he decided to educate himself about her culture and faith and when an opportunity arose to bring either up, he_ _took it despite how shitty it made him feel. He knew he was being a dick, but if Whispers found out Will had an in to Bogdanow’s office and didn’t use it, he’d have his head on a plate and eat it._

_For her birthday, Will gave her a small statue of the god Ganesha as a gift after overhearing her conversation with a colleague about him. The smile Kala gave Will confirmed that he scored a point. He drank himself blind that night over how low he had stooped and took nothing to help the subsequent hangover as part of his punishment. Will followed the same routine with every occasion and celebration that a Hindu woman would observe and made sure she knew of his knowledge of it. Will’s interest in her culture and faith made Kala warm up to him. He seemed to genuinely respect her heritage unlike the rest of her colleagues who couldn’t care less._

_Will realised that the attention he had been giving Kala might be mistaken for romantic interest after a colleague hinted at it while having a smoke with Will. Will was entirely against going that far, against using her so filthily. What he was doing was bad enough. Abusing her trust was one thing, abusing her emotions was another._

_One day, Will asked to speak with her alone and she obliged. They met in the parking lot after work, concern written all over Kala’s face._

_“Look, Kala,” Will started, “I feel I need to clarify something because, to be completely honest, you’re an amazing woman and I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”_

_Kala gave him a hesitant smile as she ran her fingers restlessly through her hair. “Thank you, Will, but please just say what you need to say.”_

_Will hurried to explain himself before Kala’s nerves took over her and made her leave: “I know some people have been saying things about us and you were gracious enough not to let that get in the way of our friendship. You see, that’s all I want, to be your friend.” Will smiled when Kala’s stiff shoulders visibly relaxed. “I’m gay, Kala.”_

_Kala looked into Will’s eyes for a second before she finally giggled: “Thank God!”_

_“Come on!” Will said on a chuckle, “I’m not that bad.”_

_“Aren’t you?” Kala joked, but something in her tone gave him pause, and for a moment he thought she was onto him. “I would like us to be friends too, Will. You’re sweet and kind,” Kala said, her tone back to normal, causing Will to brush off his earlier concern and write it off as paranoia._

_********_

“A week later, Ms. Dandekar asked me to help her with the logistics for a shipment Bogdanow insisted that she take care of herself,” Will paused to swallow. “I told her I’d handle it for her, and I did. After some digging, I learned the shipment was weapons to be transported from the pier to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city.”

“There it comes, your fuck up,” Whispers interrupted with a sneer, motioning for Will to continue.

“I collected intel and reported back to you and we put together a task force to raid the warehouse as soon as the shipment made it there.” Will’s voice lowered at this point. Nerves making it too hard to be confident.

“When the task force raided the warehouse, they did find the weapons, but we couldn’t pin it on Bodganow. The warehouse was not in his or his company’s name,” Will concluded, his eyes on Whispers’ desk.

“Yes, it wasn’t in his name,” Whispers repeated, smiling snidely. “Sometimes I wonder how you even made it through basic training.”

Will said nothing in response and waited for Whispers to lay it on him. He wasn’t wrong to wait because Whispers did.

“You were fed wrong information. You were presented with fake documents that you couldn’t recognise as such,” Whispers said as he slowly rose from his chair and circled his desk. He rested his hip on the edge of it and lowered himself just enough to say in Will’s ear, “I told you to independently check if the warehouse could be tied to him and you confirmed that it could be.” Whispers straightened and buttoned his suit. He walked to the window of his office and said, his back to Will, “The very next day, and against direct orders, you returned to the company as if nothing had happened. How did that go?”

“Business as usual. No one said or did anything. No one but Ms. Dandekar that is,” Will replied, his eyes now on his hands which were clasped in fists over his knees. “She pulled me to the side and confronted me, asking if I had anything to do with it. I denied it of course and told her to check her laptop for spyware.”

Whispers turned at that, “And?”

“IT found the spyware I had installed on her laptop as I worked on it.”

Whispers frowned. “This detail wasn’t in any of your reports.”

“I was in the process of writing it down when I got called in, Sir.”

“Continue,” Whispers commanded.

“As I mentioned in my last report, while I worked on the shipment, I had installed a trojan horse on Kala’s laptop that enabled Agent Marks to hack into it remotely and install the spyware. She then erased all footprint of me ever installing the trojan horse,” Will explained. “When Ms. Dandekar confronted me, I used that as a way out. If Ms. Dandekar believed it wasn’t me, the issue would be resolved and my cover would remain intact especially since the spyware was installed remotely.” Will’s voice regained some of its confidence as he concluded, “It worked. IT confirmed it wasn’t an inside job when they went over the footprints and the system logs.”

“Quick thinking,” Whispers murmured grudgingly.

“I know I messed up by not being more thorough with my research, and it won’t happen again, but at least something good came out of it,” Will said. “We got another arms dealer in custody because of it. The one whose name really was on the warehouse’s lease contract.”

“You do realise that Bogdanow’s whole plan was to frame the other arms dealer, to get rid of a competitor, right?” Whispers asked. “Please tell me you’re not that short-sighted. The question that remains is whether he knew about you and used you, or he was going to leave an anonymous tip later.”

“I’m aware of that, Sir. It was a risk to return to Bogdanow Constructions, but it’s one I was willing to take. It’s a risk I am still willing to take,” Will stated.

“You assume that I will allow you to go back after disobeying a direct order, Agent Gorski.”

“You would certainly be within your rights if you chose not to send me back, but I think you will anyway, Sir.” Confident in his argument, Will challenged: “We’re now closer to Bogdanow than we have ever been before and despite the mistakes I’ve made, and learned from might I add, I believe we should still continue with the operation. It’s our best shot.”

********

As soon as Will left Whispers’ office, he walked straight to the bathroom. He took off his jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves before splashing water on his face. He leaned with his hands on the sink and stared at his reflection, taking deep breaths. When his nerves settled, he straightened his suit and left the building. Once seated in his car, he pulled out his phone and turned it on. It beeped and vibrated incessantly as it alerted Will of all the missed calls and messages he had received, the majority of which were from Kala.

Pulling out of the parking garage, Will dialled her number and waited impatiently till she picked up.

“Will!” Kala exclaimed, her voice concerned. “I was worried about you. I asked around when you didn’t show up. Jessica told me you called in sick,” she said referring to another admin assistant Will worked with. “What’s wrong? How are you feeling?” she asked, her concern palpable.

Will wanted to smack his head against the steering wheel. Kala didn’t deserve how he used and would still use her and Will couldn’t hate himself more. Collateral damage in his line of work was often inevitable, but he wished Kala wasn’t it. Will truly liked her, yet he wasn’t entirely sure how involved she was in Bogdanow’s operations. She did after all confront him about the raid on the shipment. The confrontation had implied that she was aware of the shipment’s nature, but Kala also said it was a regular occurance, said that she couldn’t understand why Wolfgang was under so much scrutiny from the authorities. Will secretly hoped she wasn’t lying. For some reason he still believed she was a genuinely good person and didn’t deserve what he was doing to her.

******

Will and Kala were wandering through the streets of the city on a Saturday enjoying the balmy weather, when Kala asked as she stole a spoonful of Will’s ice cream, “So, do you have a suit for the party?”

Will chuckled, “I told you the mango one was better than pistachio, but you didn’t listen,” he teased as he took a spoonful of hers just to get even. “And I think I have something that could work. I’m not sure I’m going though.”

“What?” Kala exclaimed. “You have to. It’s the biggest party of the year. Everyone will be there. Please, Will. Come and keep me company,” Kala said, giving him her best pleading look. Her innocent and sweet doe eyes nearly convinced him, but he stood his ground.

“I’m not much of a party goer and suits aren’t my thing. Sorry, Kala.”

Kala remained silent for a moment, struggling with what to say or rather how to ask her question when she finally gave up and just came out with it, “Is it because you don’t really have something to wear? I can lend you enough to buy what you need.”

Will scoffed, “I’m not asking for an exact number or anything, but come on, you can’t be making _that_ much more than I do.”

Kala chuckled, “Oh, but I do.”

Will narrowed his eyes and smiled, “You do?” he asked tilting his head to the side, his eyes meeting hers again.

Kala nodded, “I do,” she said as she stole yet another spoonful, “And you’re coming to the party.”

“Stop eating my ice cream and no, I’m not,” Will stated stubbornly as he took her ice cream and gave her his.

********

Will stood in front of the mirror and fixed the cuffs of his shirt. He was wearing the three-piece suit Kala had convinced him to buy. Till that moment, he wasn’t sure how she talked him into buying it the same way he had no clue how she talked him into going to the party in the first place. He finally told himself that Kala was magic and no one can say no to her rather than think of how important she had become to him and how much he allowed her to get away with.

“Unremarkable face,” Will repeated Whisper’s words and scoffed as he fixed his hair one last time, his cufflinks reflecting the light overhead. He liked how he looked. He had to admit he approved of Kala’s choice and reminded himself to thank her properly. All he gave her was whining and complaining while they went shopping.

Will arrived late to the party deliberately despite Kala’s barrage of messages urging him to hurry up. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t enjoy parties or wearing suits. He would rather stay at home, on his couch, dressed in his comfortable White Sox t-shirt, and sipping a beer while watching old games. But there was another reason he was reluctant to go: He didn’t want to run into Wolfgang Bogdanow. Arriving late, and with over two hundred people already there, Will’s chances of meeting him decreased exponentially.

Will sighed then straightened his shoulder as he showed his work ID to the usher at the door. Once inside, he took a moment to take in the opulence of the ballroom Bogdanow Constructions had reserved for the night. His eyes went from the heavy, crystal chandeliers, to the ice sculptures, the silk carpets, the open bar, the intricately embroidered curtains, and the stained glass of the French windows.

Will’s inspection of his surroundings was interrupted by Kala excitedly calling his name. Will turned only for his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen. He stared at Kala walking over in a blue dress with an embroidered bodice, the skirt that cut off right above her knees was wide and swayed softly with each step she took. Her big earrings and colourful bracelets caught the light from the chandeliers making them twinkle. Her wild curls were pinned to one side, resting over her shoulder, and she smiled at him so widely he could do nothing but return it. Will thought she looked out of this world and told her so as soon as she reached him.

“Thank you, Will,” Kala said, “You look fantastic!” she then added as she took in his appearance.

“I agree, but it’s all thanks to you,” Will replied, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Kala giggled, “I know,” she said as she joined her arm with his. “Now, let’s go have a drink.”

They made their way to the bar slowly, running into colleagues, chatting briefly with everyone they met. Finally, they made it to the bar and ordered their drinks when someone interrupted the conversation.

“Kala, there you are,” an accented voice said behind them, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

A chill ran down Will’s back. He recognised the voice. His head snapped up and met the eyes of the man behind him reflected in the mirror behind the bar: Wolfgang Bogdanow. Will’s eyes were wide, his mouth in a tight line, his ears ringing briefly so that he missed the first half of Kala’s reply.

“- Will. I told you about him.”

“Yes, you did,” Wolfgang responded, his eyes never leaving Will’s. “It’s good to finally put a face to the name,” he concluded with a smirk.

Will schooled his face into a neutral expression and, despite his rigid limbs, turned to face the man. He cleared his throat briefly then said, his voice still uneven despite his best efforts, “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bogdanow.”

Wolfgang extended his hand to Will, his smirk still in place. He didn’t miss the slight hesitation in Will before he finally shook his hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Smith.”

********


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who showed interest in this fic and left kudos and comments. I appreciate the encouragement <3
> 
> Please note that this chapter has not been beta read. Hopefully, there won't be too many mistakes *hides face in hands*

Wolfgang Bogdanow was a complicated, mysterious man, but all people saw was his wealth and that was all they speculated about. Some believed he came from money, others believed he was newly rich. Truth of the matter was, he was neither one thing nor the other. Not according to him anyway.

Wolfgang Bogdanow came from a middle-class family. His parents weren’t rich, but he was never left in need of anything. What he lacked in his life wasn’t money. To anyone on the outside looking in, the Bodganows were unremarkable. A regular family with nothing special about them. The few who were close to the family, however, knew they were anything but.

Anton Bogdanow, Wolfgang’s father, was a criminal who, along with his brother Sergei, built the Bogdanow kingdom in Berlin. Sergei’s business dealings made him the head of the family, the King. Since Anton was never as business savvy as his brother, most of the money went into Sergei’s pockets, not that Anton minded. He lacked both vision and ambition and settled for whatever scraps his brother threw in his direction. Despite Anton’s drinking problems, there was always enough money for the necessities his child needed along with the occasional luxuries; not that he cared about any of that or even about the kid himself. It was all the doing of Irina, Wolfgang’s mother.

Irina Bogdanow was a small woman, beautiful, but her eyes were haunted. Whenever anyone looked into them they could see a profound sadness, a certain desperation, a silent cry for help. It seemed inexplicable to anyone without good knowledge of the Bogdanows. They couldn’t quite fathom what the reason behind it could possibly be, but that haunted look was there all the time except for when her eyes landed on Wolfgang. Her features would soften, her lips would part on a bright smile that lit up her face and eyes. He was her whole universe, her reason for living. She wanted to give him the world, but she also knew that despite her best efforts, she never would, yet she still fought for his happiness as if it were her own because it was. Until the day she died, not many knew the reason behind Irina’s melancholy, not many knew how abusive Anton was. He would slap her across the face so the handprint his fingers had left on her cheeks would fade by morning, he would punch her where her clothes would hide the bruises. Anton always threatened to kill Wolfgang if she spoke a word of it to anyone. The only person who knew the full extent of Anton’s violent tendencies was Sergei who did nothing to put a stop to it. So Irina suffered in silence, her only solace being her son.

Wolfgang loved his mother with all his being. She was his ray of sunshine, his hope, his best friend. He was witness to all the abuse and tried his best to fight off Anton, but as young as he was there was so little he could do. He feared and hated his father in equal measure. 

It was a reprieve for both Wolfgang and Irina when Anton went out to drink like he always did every night, except for the one fateful night when he didn’t. Anton had stayed at home finishing off one bottle of beer after the other watching a game on the small television in the living room. When he heard Irina and Wolfgang sing, he went berserk. He stormed into the room, grabbed Irina by the arm, and accused her of bringing up his son to be a faggot.

“Let go of her,” Wolfgang cried out as he landed a punch on Anton’s cheek, his eyes wide in surprise at his own actions and in fear of how his father would react. To his surprise, Anton cheered him on before turning his attention back to Irina.

She never stood a chance that night. Anton no longer cared if she screamed, he didn’t care if he landed punches on her face instead of slaps. He didn’t care when her left eye was bruised shut or when his ring split her lips. He lost all control and although Wolfgang tried his best to defend his mother, the onslaught continued. Anton raved as he let out his unfounded anger on Irina, but only one of his statements rang in Wolfgang’s ears as if it were screamed at him in a deathly silent room.

“Your mother is your sister, boy,” Anton spat, then sneered at the stunned look on his son’s face. 

The anguished scream that erupted from Irina after Anton revealed her secret was louder and more filled with pain than any other time when Anton used her as a punching bag.

Wolfgang found his mother later curled into a ball in the centre of her bed, her shoulders shivering, sniffling, crying. He pleaded with her that night to run away and he had managed to convince her of the plan in spite of all her attempts to sway him and of all her excuses. Sergei, however, found them and dragged both to his house. Irina had told him everything Anton had done to them despite the fact she was certain he knew it all already. Sergei still called Anton to come pick her and Wolfgang up. Except Anton didn’t. He only took Irina with him and left. That was the last time Wolfgang ever saw his mother. The only goodbye he ever got was the backward glance she gave him as Anton pulled her away.

When Anton returned later for Wolfgang, when they made it back to their small house and Irina wasn’t there, Wolfgang somehow knew that his father had killed his mother. Soon after, they moved into a smaller apartment and Wolfgang had to change schools.

Wolfgang was suddenly thrown into uncharted territory without any allies, without the only ally that mattered: his mother. Wolfgang’s first year in the new school was a challenge. He was the new kid from East Berlin and that single fact alone was enough for him to be a target. He was lonely, angry, and burdened with a particular knowledge of the world he had no business knowing at such young age. He had no one to care for him, to love him, to nurture and raise him. All he had was an abusive father whose idea of raising a child meant beating him up to make a man out of him. So, the anger grew, the hatred festered, and he couldn’t simply direct either at just the man behind them, rather the whole world in general. He isolated himself, he pushed people away to keep himself safe. He strongly believed people would let him down and keeping them at arm’s length, treating them all as potential enemies was the only defense he had. He told himself the world had let him down so he faced it with his fists up, ready to fight. The twelve year old kid became a one man army and his enemy was everyone else and occasionally himself.

Despite his best efforts to alienate people, one person still managed to push through the barriers. Somehow this person had managed to become Wolfgang’s only friend. He was another new kid in school, but the boy was never bullied. His father was in the army and no one wanted to mess with that, and later by association, with Wolfgang. The boys were inseparable and spent every waking hour together. The friend’s father was happy his son had made a new friend and Anton was happy to not deal with Wolfgang longer than was strictly necessary. He often grounded Wolfgang out of spite or to establish dominance, but Wolfgang and his friend still managed to hang out regardless. The years went by, the boys grew into young men and for the first time since his mother’s death, Wolfgang finally felt that he belonged in this world, had a place in it, had someone to call his own.

When his friend’s father moved out of Germany to the United States, taking his family with him, Wolfgang snapped. He had lost yet another person he loved, a person who had managed to heal his bruised soul. Wolfgang turned his back to the world again, this time hell-bent on never allowing it to get to him once more. No one could break through the walls he had built around himself. 

At eighteen Wolfgang strangled his abusive father then set Anton’s car on fire with the man inside it. He watched as the flames ate at his father’s flesh before the car exploded. Not knowing what his nephew had done, Sergei took Wolfgang in and offered him a job. Wolfgang accepted the offer and worked for him, waiting for the right time to exact his revenge on Sergei as he did on Anton. 

That was how Wolfgang Bogdanow became the man he was today. A man who felt the world owed him, a man who felt he didn’t belong, one who had no one but himself.

Wolfgang was smart and cunning which, over time, made him his uncle’s right hand. It drove his cousin, Steiner, insane with jealousy. Steiner was all brute force and no strategic thinking which limited him to a very specific kind of work away from the day to day business dealings; that was all reserved for Wolfgang. 

Wolfgang was a patient man. By the time he had turned twenty-five, he was the one running the family business while Sergei functioned as an advisor for no other reason than to feel useful. Wolfgang could feel Sergei start to doubt the soundness of his actions in giving Wolfgang so much control over the Kingdom, but it was too late. That doubt marked the time for Wolfgang to make his move. He took out Steiner, a week later, his uncle and the Bogdanow Kingdom became his. Soon the Kingdom became a global empire under Wolfgang’s rule. He travelled the world bringing in more business, bringing in even more money, but to him it wasn’t about getting rich; it was about power. He had lived so much of his life without any. Not anymore. 

Most mistook Wolfgang for an ambitious, greedy businessman. They got the first part right, Wolfgang was indeed ambitious, but what drove Wolfgang to gain so much power was never money. It was something else, something far more personal, something far more destructive.

Wolfgang believed his life could have been completely different had it not been for his father and uncle. He could have been born into a normal family like the friend he lost too soon. He could have grown up knowing what family and love truly meant. He could have grown up knowing what safety and affection were like. He could have still had a doting mother and a responsible, understanding father. The only thing Wolfgang learned from his family was cruelty, deception, self-service, and secrets; painful secrets. His anger at his family had grown so much beyond his control it consumed him, drove him. 

Wolfgang had decided to build up the Bogdanow Kingdom only to bring it down and everyone who had ever done business with his family. To him, everyone was complicit, everyone deserved what they had coming. He wanted to burn them all to the ground for himself and for every other child that had to grow up the way he did. He could have levelled them all to the ground years ago, but he wasn’t strong enough yet and he wanted the blaze to be so high the Bogdanow name, and those associated with it, never rose from the ashes ever again. 

Wolfgang told himself he didn’t care what happened to him after, but deep down he knew he did. The two notions warred within him. On the one hand he believed he should burn with the Kingdom. His hands weren’t clean and had helped Sergei countless times. On the other hand, he knew he deserved better than the hand life had dealt him. He’d dared hope that maybe at the end of all the destruction he would leave in his wake there would be enough left to redeem him, to save his soul. That was why Bogdanow Constructions was a legitimate business. He may run the weapon and drug deals while he was there, but nothing ever went through the company itself. That was what the shell companies in other people’s names scattered all over the world were for and that was why the American authorities couldn’t tie him to any of the deals he had conducted ever since he settled in the country.

Wolfgang could lie to anyone, but never to himself. He owed himself that much. Despite all his travels no city stayed with him when he left it except for New York. When he made the decision to settle there, made it his base of operations, he’d admitted to himself it was because somehow it brought him closer to his friend. He was tempted many times over the years to contact him, yet every time he talked himself out of it. Wolfgang had nothing to offer but what his own family had offered him and he would never do that to the one person, besides his mother, that he had ever truly loved. He did, however, keep himself informed about his friend’s life. He knew where he lived, who he dated, where he worked and this knowledge fortified his conviction to never cross paths with him again no matter how tempting it was to try and see if the ten-year separation had killed everything that had once existed between them. They no longer had anything in common, they were on opposite sides of the spectrum. The only thing they had in common was a conflict of interests. 

When the private investigator Wolfgang had hired to gather information about his friend first presented him with the latest update, he went berserk. He read the report twice before flinging it across the room then barked at the investigator to “Get the fuck out.”

A few months later Wolfgang was staring at a file Kala had brought in from Human Resources. It was a rule that was never to be bent or broken: Wolfgang Bogdanow received copies of all files concerning any new recruits the company hired. Wolfgang wasn’t sure why he continued to go over personnel files. He did all the hiring before the business expanded into what it was now, but even though he had an entire department to take care of that now, he still couldn’t keep himself out of it. So he chalked it off as an old habit that he couldn’t shake off and just went with it. The latest file, however, left him speechless. He could feel his heart beat way too fast in his chest as cold sweat chilled his skin. Much later, and after the shock wore off, he picked up his phone and placed a phone call to a source of his.

Work was too hectic for months after that day that Wolfgang hardly had anytime to himself, but that file and that picture stayed with him throughout, distracted him even.

“Wolfgang,” Kala said softly one day in an attempt to draw his attention back to what she was saying.

Wolfgang shook his head to clear it, “I’m sorry, Kala. You were saying?”

Kala merely smiled kindly at him, “Your suit for the party is ready. Would you like me to pick it up?”

Wolfgang shook his head. “Absolutely not,” he said assertively. “I’ll send my driver to take care of that. I don’t like it when you handle this shit, Kala.”

Kala’s head tilted slightly to the side as she studied his face and quietly said, “I don’t mind helping you out. You don’t take my help, or me, for granted. I know you don’t see me the way personal assistants are shown in movies or whatever.”

Wolfgang only met her eyes and wondered where he had gone wrong with that one. He had let her in. He had no idea how or when she became so important to him, how he found himself trusting her above all other people in his life. If Wolfgang was being honest with himself, and he always was, Kala Dandekar was the only person in his life he could blindly trust. She became a friend, a confidante. She knew everything about his past and his future plans and even promised to help him fulfill them. He often felt she could see right through him, she could see the pain, the insecurity, the guilt, but also the rage and the unwavering desire for revenge despite his enemies being ghosts from his past. There was no way he could take all that back, and even if he could, he wouldn’t.

********

Wolfgang stood in front of the mirror and fixed the cuffs of his shirt. He was wearing the obscenely expensive three-piece suit Kala had convinced him to buy. Till that moment, he wasn’t sure how she talked him into buying it the same way he had no clue how she talked him into going to the party in the first place. He finally told himself that Kala was magic and no one could say no to her rather than think of how important she had become to him and how much he allowed her get away with.

“‘You look wonderful’,” Wolfgang repeated Kala’s words and scoffed as he fixed his hair one last time, his cufflinks reflecting the light overhead. He approved of how he looked. He had to admit Kala’s choice was perfect for the occasion and reminded himself to thank her properly. All he gave her was whining and complaining while they went shopping.

Wolfgang arrived late to the party deliberately, ignoring Kala’s barrage of messages urging him to hurry up. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t enjoy parties or wearing suits and she was perfectly aware of the fact that he would rather stay at home, on his couch, dressed in his comfortable White Sox t-shirt, and sipping a beer while watching old games than attend a formal event. But there was another reason he was reluctant to go; he didn’t want to run into Will Smith. Wolfgang shook his head at the absurdity of the name as he resolved himself to meeting the man. Kala wouldn’t have it any other way.

********

_ “You have to meet him, Wolfgang,” Kala insisted as she fixed his tie while he tried on an Ermenegildo Zegna suit, the shop assistant smiling discreetly at the exchange. _

_ “What good would it do?” Wolfgang asked, fidgeting, making Kala smack his arm lightly to hold still. _

_ “Come on, Wolfgang. He’s a very handsome man. It’s about time you met him and you know you want to,” Kala replied, smiling triumphantly as she finally succeeded at fixing his tie. _

_ “I don’t,” Wolfgang frowned, which made him formidable, except to Kala that is. _

_ “You do,” Kala insisted, her face suddenly serious, all traces of humour gone. Her eyes defiantly met Wolfgang’s daring him to disagree again. When he didn’t, she asked, “Besides, if you don’t meet with him then what are we doing here? What would be the point in all of this?” She then turned him by the shoulders to face his own reflection in the full length mirror in the corner. Kala peeked over his shoulder, her eyes soft once more, “You look wonderful,” she stated as she signalled for the shop assistant that they’ll take the suit. _

********

Wolfgang spotted Kala at the bar, then took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked in her direction. He was stopped a few time on his way to the bar by employees greeting him. If asked, Wolfgang wouldn’t remember a word he exchanged with these people. His eyes moved furtively in Kala’s direction, his heart thudding in his chest, as he waited for whomever that was talking to him to just stop so he could nod and leave.

“Kala, there you are,” Wolfgang said to Kala’s back, then met Will’s eyes in the mirror behind the bar, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Kala turned and shook Wolfgang’s hand, “Mr. Bogdanow, you’re here,” she greeted, squeezing his hand in hers fleetingly and felt Wolfgang return it, “This is my friend, Will. I told you about him.”

“Yes, you did,” Wolfgang responded, his eyes shifting to meet Will’s once more. “It’s good to finally put a face to the name,” he concluded with a smirk.

Will turned to face Wolfgang, breaking the intense eye contact and clearing his throat before saying, “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bogdanow,” his voice still uneven despite his best efforts.

Wolfgang extended his hand to Will, his smirk still in place. He didn’t miss the slight hesitation on Will’s part before he finally shook his hand, “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Smith.”

Will gave him a smile that disappeared too soon before it even took full form on his face.

“Kala,” Wolfgang said, turning his gaze towards her, “I’d like to borrow Mr. Smith for a bit.”

“Of course,” she said to Wolfgang, then to Will, “Call me when you’re done.”

Before Will could even attempt to come up with an excuse, Kala had picked up her drink and left him. He stared at her back, a betrayed look in his eyes. He didn’t want to go anywhere with Bogdanow.

“Walk with me, Mr. Smith,” Wolfgang commanded, before turning to walk towards the exit. He wasn’t sure Will would follow, but still a part of him was certain that he would.

Will did follow a few steps behind him, his feet heavy and his heartbeat irregular. He wished someone would stop them to chat with Wolfgang, give him a chance to escape, but none did. Will’s eyes darted around and observed a few people consider talking to Wolfgang, yet something about Wolfgang’s face gave them pause, made them reconsider. Will wondered what it was they saw on Wolfgang’s face.

They walked through the ballroom uninterrupted. Once through the exit, Wolfgang navigated the maze of corridors expertly until they came upon the elevators of the hotel. Wolfgang walked into one and turned, eyes on Will, waited until he walked in as well, then pressed the button to the penthouse. 

“Where are we going?” Will asked, trying to alleviate the deafening silence that descended upon them once the elevator doors closed.

“What kind of FBI agent are you, Agent Gorski?” Wolfgang asked derisively and watched Will’s face turn deathly pale, “Your observation skills need work. I’ve just pressed the button to the penthouse,” Wolfgang leaned towards Will slightly, his voice a little above a whisper, “Shouldn’t you be able to notice these things?”

A chill ran through Will’s body that he shuddered minutely. It didn’t go unnoticed, as subtle as it was, not with Wolfgang’s eyes fixed on him as they were. He reminded Will of a hawk sizing up its prey.

Will was the first out of the elevator when it finally pinged signalling their arrival, the doors opening to reveal the hallway.

Wolfgang stepped out and took his time getting to the door and swiping his key over the panel to its right. The soft click of the door unlocking sounded too loud in the quiet hallway. Wolfgang pushed the door open and walked in followed by Will who closed the door after them, but remained standing by it, his eyes following Wolfgang as he made his way to the bar. 

“How about a drink, Will?” Wolfgang asked as he proceeded to open two bottles of beer not bothering to wait for an answer, “I think this calls for a celebration.” Picking up both bottles, Wolfgang walked towards Will, stopping way too close for it to be appropriate, “It’s been ten years since we last met. This is one hell of a reunion, don’t you think?” 

Will finally resolved himself to what would happen to him next: if Whispers had anything to do with it, Will’s career would go up in flames, everything he had done to build a case against Wolfgang Bogdanow would end up in the trash, and he might even end up going to prison.

Agent Will Gorski should have never been allowed to handle this case, especially after failing to come clean about the history he shared with Wolfgang Bogdanow, his childhood friend.

********


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update has taken forever. Thank you to all who took the time to read, leave kudos and comments. I appreciate it <3
> 
> As always, thank you PreRaphaelites for the beta reading.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this :)

**_(Sixteen years earlier.)_ **

_Will was walking back from school when he heard noise coming from an alley. Being as curious as he was, he slowly made his way to the mouth of the alley and, cautiously, looked in. He saw a bunch of boys from his school gathered around someone he couldn’t see, beating him up quite savagely. He wondered for a moment why the victim didn’t cry out for help, or ask them to stop. Will found it extremely odd. Despite him being on the small side, Will still decided to do the right thing. He ran into the alley and yelled, “Hey!” his eyes falling on a metal bar beside a dumpster and made a beeline for it. Without putting much thought into it, Will brandished the bar and swung at the kid nearest to him. The distraction allowed the kid on the ground to get to his feet and fight back. With the two boys evening out the field, the bullies ran off, threatening to get them back. Will committed their faces to memory before yelling, “Not if we get to you first.”_

_Will watched them disappear around a corner before turning to see the other boy. He wasn’t in such a bad shape as someone else in his place would’ve been. “I’m Will,” he introduced himself, throwing the bar to the side and offering his hand for a handshake._

_Wolfgang eyed his hand for a few seconds, then shook the offered hand, “Wolfgang.”_

_Letting go of Wolfgang’s hand, “That’s a very German name.”_

_“We’re in Germany,” Wolfgang scoffed._

_“Really? I had no idea,” Will rolled his eyes, “I’m not an idiot.”_

_“You sure about that?” Wolfgang scoffed, picking up his school bag off the ground and slinging it over one shoulder._

_Somehow knowing exactly what the other boy meant, Will asked, his eyes defiant, “Well, it worked, didn’t it?”_

_Wolfgang smirked, “It did.”_

_Will smiled at that, “Come on, I’ll walk you home in case they show up again,” he said teasingly._

_Wolfgang snorted then shook his head, “Afraid they’ll come after you?”_

_“Shut up, Wolfgang,” Will said as he started his way out of alley. Wolfgang stared at the smaller boy’s back for a moment before quickly closing the distance between them until they were walking side by side._

  
_Will lied to his father later that night when the latter returned home. He told him the boys in the alley were after him not Wolfgang. His father raised hell in school the next day after Will identified the bullies walking through class after class. It helped that Will knew they were in Wolfgang’s year, a year ahead of his. The school principal suspended the four boys with a warning of expulsion should any new complaints arise. That seemed enough to make the bullies stay away from Wolfgang and Will._  
  
_For the first time in a while, someone stood up for Wolfgang, and he appreciated it more than he originally expressed to Will. He vowed to himself to have Will’s back no matter the consequences._  
  
_Will’s presence in Wolfgang’s life was a positive reinforcement for him to do better whether in school or with people in general. The first year of their friendship had Wolfgang go over to Will’s, but never to his own, apartment. He knew that Will witnessing his father’s abuse would trigger the younger boy to do something to change it, and Wolfgang knew he would rather run away and live on the streets than go into the system. Wolfgang also agonized over the thought of it changing how his friend perceived him, so he came up with an excuse that grew old fast: that his father doesn’t allow him to have friends over. Will let it go for as long as he could, but eventually he decided to do something about it. He believed that Wolfgang’s father might change his mind if he found that Wolfgang’s friend was well-behaved, that it would be enough to allow Will into his friend’s home._  
_  
One day, Will waited an hour after he had returned to his own home, then made the trip to Wolfgang’s to make sure the other boy had made it home himself. Will had washed up and dressed up nicely for the occasion. He knew that Wolfgang’s neighborhood was not like his own. He had seen it for himself when he walked Wolfgang home the first time they met. The neighbourhood scared him: the loud noise, the sneers he received on occasion, and the insults that were hurled at both boys for no reason as they walked by. Will had a feeling Wolfgang only allowed him to accompany him just to see what Will's reaction would be. Wolfgang frowned when all he got from Will was a shy, “I’ll see you in school tomorrow?” All Wolfgang could do was nod._

_Will was on a mission and he didn’t allow the fear he felt that first time to get in his way. He made it to Wolfgang’s apartment building without incident. He knew on which floor Wolfgang lived, but not the apartment number. He took the stairs instead of the elevator in hopes of finding someone he could ask and he was successful. He met a woman and her young boy coming down the stairs as he went up and politely asked if they knew which apartment was Anton Bogdanow’s. The mother frowned and asked what he wanted with that vile man. It was Will’s turn to frown at both the question and the statement. He clarified he was friends with Wolfgang Bogdanow and the woman’s answer made his stomach clench, “That’s not much better. If you insist on going, they’re in apartment 501, but I’d stay away from that family, if I were you,” she concluded, then continued her journey down the stairs without a backward glance. That brief interaction was enlightening to Will; he realized that it was not necessarily a question of permission to have friends over, Wolfgang was ashamed to introduce Will to his family._

_Undeterred by the woman’s warning, Will still made it to the apartment and squared his shoulders before knocking on the door. He could hear what sounded like disgruntled mumbling. He couldn’t make out the exact words through the door and over the din of something crashing on the floor inside the apartment. When the door was finally opened, Will found himself eye level with a sweat-stained wife beater. He lifted his head to meet Anton’s eyes. “Good afternoon, Sir. I’m Will, Wolfgang’s friend from school. Is he home?” Will greeted politely, formally._ _  
_

_Anton sneered, “Huh. So you’re the one he hangs out with everyday.”_

_Will wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he didn’t puzzle over it for too long for Wolfgang came running to the door, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked without a greeting._

_Will was visibly taken aback. Wolfgang never spoke to him with such hostility before._

_“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Anton barked, grabbing Wolfgang by the back of the neck, “Didn’t I teach you any manners?” he asked before pulling Wolfgang back and signalling for Will to walk in, “Come in, kid. Never mind the little shit.”_

_Will managed a strangled thanks, eyes wide at how Anton manhandled Wolfgang, then tentatively walked in, briefly meeting Wolfgang’s terrified eyes. Will had always been an observant child, and from that brief insight into Wolfgang’s life, he knew why he had lied about his father’s no-friends rule. He was equal part worried about Wolfgang and ashamed of how his impromptu visit must have embarrassed his friend._

_After a dinner that left no one full, the boys retreated into Wolfgang’s room with strict instructions from Anton to keep it down. Will was lost for words as he sat in the chair at Wolfgang’s desk. The desk had obviously seen better days and the chair squeaked. Will couldn’t meet Wolfgang’s eyes which were trained defiantly on Will. The stare was so intense Will could feel it burn a hole in the top of his lowered head. Wolfgang might have been thirteen, but he had the intensity of an adult. Will had always wondered why Wolfgang was the way he was. Now that he had visited, he could understand._

_“I shouldn't have come,” Will admitted, his eyes still lowered to the floor._

_“No shit!” Wolfgang spat in a heated whisper, “You couldn’t just mind your own business, could you?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Will apologised, finally managing to meet Wolfgang’s furious gaze. “Won’t happen again.”_

_At that Wolfgang turned to face the window, wondering whether Will had decided not to visit again because it had upset Wolfgang, or because he had been disgusted by what he saw._

_“I know you’re mad at me, but I just wanted-” Will paused long enough to make Wolfgang face him again, “- I don’t know what I wanted. I knew you were keeping a secret from me. I guess I just wanted to know what it was.”_

_Wolfgang gave Will a once over, then turned again. “Now you know,” he said, his voice firm._

_“I would like to come over again, but if it will make you feel bad, I won’t.” Will’s voice shook as he continued, “Can we just stay friends?” Will’s shaky, pleading tone made Wolfgang frown and turn again. “You’re my only friend, Wolfie,” Will admitted, a tear escaping his eyes._

_Wolfgang’s eyes stung, “I’m not your only friend.”_

_Will’s eyes moved to the floor once more, “You’re the only one I want to hang out with.”_

_Wolfgang swallowed and rubbed his eyes, then walked the short distance to Will. “We’re still friends, you little baby,” he said with a smile and light smack to Will’s lowered head._

_Will got to his feet, his eyes lighting up as they met Wolfgang’s. “I’m not a baby,” he objected. “I’m twelve,” he added as he softly smacked the side of Wolfgang’s head._

_Wolfgang chuckled. “Fine. You’re a twelve year old baby,” he teased, earning himself another smack. Soon enough the boys were in a writhing heap on the floor play-fighting_.

********

Wolfgang shoved the beer he brought Will into the latter’s chest forcing him to take it and spilling a few drops on Will’s suit in the process.

“Hey!” Will exclaimed as he pulled out his pocket square and dabbed at his shirt and lapel.

“You can add the dry-cleaning expense to the FBI’s tab, I’m sure,” Wolfgang said dryly.

“Fuck you, Wolfgang,” Will hissed.

Wolfgang smirked. “I’d be more careful if I were you,” he warned quietly as he moved towards the couch and took a seat, stretching an arm over the back and resting his ankle over his knee. He took a swig of his beer then added, “You’re at a crossroad and your career is hanging in the balance.”

Will blanched at the threat, “What the fuck do you want?”

Wolfgang side-eyed him, “Sit down, Agent Gorski.”

After a brief hesitation, Will took a seat in one of the armchairs by the couch, abandoning the bottle in his hand on the coffee table.

Wolfgang eyed him for a moment, “How’s your father doing? Mine’s dead.”

“Like you give a fuck,” Will scoffed, giving in and picking up his beer for a swig.

“About what? Your father or mine? Because I don’t give a fuck about Anton,” Wolfgang responded, his face serious, his eyes trained on Will’s face.

Will lowered his bottle and swallowed slowly, then cautiously met Wolfgang’s eyes. “My dad is doing fine and I know about Anton,” he conceded. He still remembered perfectly clear what he had seen from Anton, what he had learned about him from Wolfgang years back. When Wolfgang remained silent, unwilling to interrupt the flow of memories he was sure were swirling in Will’s head, Will took it upon himself to change the subject. “Now that pleasantries are out of the way,” he said, “What am I doing here, Wolfgang?”

Wolfgang chuckled humorlessly. “You don’t know?” he asked, shaking his head.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Will said, his teeth on edge. “You’re a criminal and a murderer, Wolfgang.”

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow, “Am I?”

“You know you are!” Will retorted heatedly, then added disdainfully, “You deal in weapons and drugs, and you killed your own uncle and cousin.”

Wolfgang remained unfazed, “Hypothetically speaking, if what you’re saying is true, where’s your proof?”

Will’s jaw ticked, “I will find the proof.”

Wolfgang shook his head in negation, “No, you won’t, for two reasons. First, you’re looking in the wrong place. Bogdanow Constructions is legit and it’s the only business in my name here. Second, still hypothetically speaking, of course; even if by some miracle you found anything, I won’t allow you to use it.”

“Allow me?” Will scoffed.

“Was I too subtle when I said your career is hanging in the balance, Agent Gorski?” Wolfgang asked, taking a swig from his beer. “Let me be perfectly clear, then. One word from you to the FBI and I end your budding career,” Wolfgang threatened. “Imagine your superiors knowing the notorious Wolfgang Bogdanow is your childhood friend. Imagine what they’ll do when they know you had lied about it when you first enrolled and when you were first handed the case. Your career will be dead, your father will be devastated and shamed, not to mention how you’d probably end up in prison.”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Will spat and got to his feet. “What the fuck do you want from me?” he yelled, looking down at Wolfgang. “If you’re so damn sure I won’t find anything against you, then what the fuck are we doing here?”

“I’m here to offer you a deal,” Wolfgang said quietly, unaffected by Will’s outburst.

“A deal? With you?” Will asked, his features contorted with disgust.

“Yes,” Wolfgang replied nonchalantly, removing a non-existent lint off his pants. “A business transaction where we both end up winning because, you see, you will not find anything to tie me to all the crimes you say I’ve committed. You’ll fail at the very first major case you’re given. That’s not very good for your track record, is it?” Wolfgang explained. He took another drink from his beer, then set it down on the table and got to his feet. “However, if while you ‘investigate’ me and find nothing, but you still take down a few real criminals here or there, now that would give you some weight.”

Will stared, speechless, at Wolfgang for a moment, then finally said incredulously, “Are you serious? You honestly think I will help you take down your competition?”

“As serious as a bullet to the brain,” Wolfgang said, his eyes boring into Will’s.

“No! I won’t do it,” Will said resolutely, his nostrils flaring and his lips in a tight line.

“I strongly recommend that you think about my offer before you give me a final answer, Agent Gorski,” Wolfgang said coldly, reaching over to fix Will’s jacket. When Will tried to push his hands away, Wolfgang grabbed him harshly by the lapels, “Remember what’s at stake,” he added, then pushed him away, “Now get the fuck the out.”

“I don’t have to remember shit,” Will said, gritting his teeth. “My answer is still no,” Will added, then walked to the door.

“You’ve always been impulsive. Even as a little kid,” Wolfgang said, picking up his beer once more. “You have seventy-two hours.”

Will neither paused nor responded and walked out the door. His ears were ringing, his head spinning, and his heart racing. As soon as he had reached the ground floor, his phone rang, displaying Kala’s name on the screen.

Will stepped out of the elevator, his feet moving on autopilot back towards the ballroom. When Kala called a second time, he picked up. “Yes?” Will answered, his brain still muddled, his voice detached.

“Will?” Kala said, “Are you alright? You sound odd.”

“I’m fine,” Will responded mechanically although he was anything but.

“Where are you?” Kala asked, her voice alarmed.

“On my way back,” Will replied, his voice still distant, the buzzing in his head escalating, a cold sheen of sweat erupting on his forehead.

“I’m on my way,” Kala stated, sounding slightly breathless as though she was running to where he was.

Will simply nodded and hung up. He came to a sudden stop and bent over, leaning with his cold hands on his knees, breathing deeply in an attempt to get more blood to flow to his head. A few moments passed until Will could feel his body warm up marginally and the dizziness become bearable. Kala arrived then, searching his face with her eyes. She could see his still damp forehead and noticed his paler than usual face. She didn’t say anything and only joined her arm with his, then guided him towards the exit.

“Did you drive here,” she asked.

“I took a cab,” Will replied, slowly shaking his head, his eyes staring into the distance.

“We’ll take mine then,” Kala decided as she handed a card to the valet. Kala studied Will’s face as they waited for her car, her brain in overdrive, wondering what had happened between Wolfgang and Will.

When the valet finally brought her car around, she went to the driver’s side and instructed Will to get in.

Kala drove to Will’s apartment in silence, giving him space. When they stopped at a light, Kala took the opportunity to send a quick text to Wolfgang: _What on earth happened?_ When she received no reply, she gently massaged her temple then sent another one: _Whatever it is you did, you really messed up, Wolfgang._

It took them thirty minutes to get to Will’s apartment and another ten to find a parking spot. Will looked better as they walked into his building’s elevator. “Thank you for the ride,” Will said quietly, his eyes trained on hers. “You didn’t have to walk me up, you know,” he added.

“I don’t mind and you don’t look too well,” she responded, then looked away.

“I’m just a little sick. I drank on an empty stomach.”

“No, you didn’t,” Kala said, squaring her shoulders, deciding to take matters into her own hands. She should have known Wolfgang would make a mess of things. She should have known his anger and his pride would cloud his judgement, would make him handle a delicate situation with the subtlety of a rocket launcher. Wolfgang needed Will to be on his side or the situation they were all in would end tragically, for Will at least. Wolfgang would remain untouched. She couldn’t say the same about Will. His life, his career, were hanging by a thread.

Will stepped out of the elevator and headed towards his door without looking back; his head no longer muddled, his walk confident again, his hand steady as he guided the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He walked in leaving the door open for Kala to follow him. He took off his jacket and threw it on the back of the couch, and dropped his keys on the coffee table before turning to watch Kala close the door and walk up to him slowly.

“We need to talk,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You know, don’t you?”

Will’s question was rhetorical and Kala recognised it as such, but she answered it still, her eyes on his and her voice steady, “Yes, I do.” Kala sighed then clarified, “I know about your history with Wolfgang, but I don’t know what happened between you tonight and I have a feeling that when I do know I won’t approve.”

Will remained silent, studying Kala’s face. He was half expecting her to look away, ashamed of the deceit, but she never did. Will wasn’t surprised. He himself had no moral ground to stand on when it came to Kala. They were both guilty. If one of them was to look away first, it would be him. He started it, for good reasons, but it was deceitful nonetheless.

“I could use a drink,” Will stated, walking towards his cramped kitchen. “You want something?” he asked over his shoulder.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Kala answered. She didn't want a drink as much as she needed something to keep her hands busy. She knew what she needed to say, but there was plenty to take into consideration before she decided how much exactly she could give away. She was trying to fix a delicate situation and needed to tread carefully for all of their sakes. Kala was unwilling to make the situation worse considering how hot-headed the men in question were. Lost in thought, Kala didn’t register Will returning to the living room where he stood watching her.

Kala jumped a little when Will cleared his throat and offered her a beer. “Thank you,” she murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear before taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

Will sat on the other end and raised the bottle to his lips, but instead of drinking, he lowered it and asked, his tone disappointed and confused, “Why? Why are you helping him? I can’t be wrong about you.”

“Wrong about me? How?”

“You're a good person. I really believe you are and now I find you helping a criminal bring down his competition? I don’t understand, Kala.”

“This isn’t about me, Will,” Kala said, taking a small sip of her beer, then continued, “This is about Wolfgang. He’s on a self-destructive path and I-”

“No shit,” Will interrupted derisively.

Kala frowned, “Are you going to listen to what I have to say or are you going to spend the rest of the night feeling sorry for yourself and judging something you don’t even understand?”

Kala’s impatient tone gave Will pause. The anger in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“You may have known Wolfgang as a kid, but I know the man he has become and why he is on the path he’s walking right now. You-” she paused, pointing a finger at Will, “-don’t know anything and I will not sit here and listen to you go on and on about what a murdering criminal Wolfgang is. Do you understand?”

Will’s face remained neutral, but that didn’t mean Kala’s tone didn’t catch him off guard. His eyes narrowed minutely as he studied her face, then said, “I’m listening.”

********  



End file.
